Research statement: One aspect of my research concerns the relationship between psychological processes and cardiovascular responses. The psychological processes under investigation include exposure to racism, hostility, modes of anger expression, and styles of coping. These characteristics are examined for their relationship to stress-induced increases in blood pressure, cardiac output, and total peripheral resistance. A second aspect focuses on the role of constitutional factors in cardiovascular reactivity to stress. Recent studies have focused on race, gender and socioeconomic status. Our stressors include discussions of racism, discussions of anger experiences, racism film stressors, and naturalistic stressors. Finally, we are beginning new research on the psychophysiology of coping. Other research examines risky sexual behavior among university students and African American women and body image.